In My Life
by George1
Summary: Heero and Duo admitt their feelings to each other 1x2. 2x1


Hello, this is the first Gundam Wing, of fanfic for that matter, that I ever wrote. Sorry if the characters aren't quite right, have trouble with them staying in character. Any comments are welcome and I hope you all like it. 

  
  


Title: In My Life

Author: George

Email: orangefroglet@hotmail.com

Pairings: 1x2

Rating: G-PG, I think

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing characters or the "In My Life" song

which is a Beatles song written by John Lennon.

*. . .* denotes thought

". . ." denotes conversation

'. . .' denotes lyrics

"In My Life"

'There are places I'll remember

All my life, though some have changed,

Some forever, not for better,

Some have gone and some remain.'

Duo looked out the window of his room in the current safe house he and the

other pilots were staying in. He didn't see the mountains that surrounded

his current home, but instead he saw the Maxwell Church as it stood in his

childhood. The rainy day was perfect for reflection of his life.

'All these places had their moments

With lovers and friends I still can recall.

Some are dead and some are living,

In my life I've loved them all.'

*It seems like only yesterday Sister Helen was braiding my hair or Father

Maxwell was try to teach all us orphans the "Golden Rule." I wonder if they

approve of my current life. And I wonder if Solo is with them and they are

all watching out for me. I hope they know I miss them and still love them

even though they aren't around.*

Duo sighed as he was lost in thought and didn't notice Heero had entered 

his room. Heero had come to see what had been keeping the American boy so

unusually quiet. When he saw Duo staring out the window, his heart went out

to the boy. *He looks so sad I wonder if it is best to leave him alone.*

Thinking it was better to try and help his friend, Heero asked, "Duo, we 

are getting ready to make some lunch, did you want to come down and join us?" 

It wasn't a total lie, the others were starting to make their lunches. Heero

just couldn't think of any other excuse on why he would have come up to see

Duo.

Duo jumped at the sound of Heero's voice. *Wonder how long he has been

standing there and why I didn't hear him come in. Probably 'cuz I was lost

in thought.* "Um. . . lunch did you say. Wow that has got to be the most 

you voluntarily said to me. Are you feeling alright Hee-chan?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing when I came in you looked so. . . I

don't know, sad I guess."

'But of all these friends and lovers,

There's no one compares with you,

And these mem'ries lose their meaning

When I think of love as something new.'

Duo didn't know what to say. Seeing the worry on Heero's face and hearing 

in his voice, as much as the "Perfect Soldier" would let those emotions show,

meant more to Duo than anything Heero could have said. "I am fine, just

reminiscing about my past on L2. Thanks for the concern, Hee-chan."

Duo smiled as he talked, and Heero realized he was hold his breath. He let

it out and walked over to the bay window to sit next to the boy. *Why does

he always make me want to help him and always see a smile in those violet

eyes?*

Duo watched Heero come over and sit down next to him. *I'm surprised he

hasn't called me "baka" or told me not to call him "Hee-chan". I bet he 

will now. And pull my braid while he's at it.*

'Though I know I'll never lose affection

For people and things that went before,

I know I'll often stop and think about them,

In my life I'll love you more.'

Heero sat there for a long while not moving or talking just staring at the

boy next to him. *Would you please say something? It is unnerving having 

you stare like that.* "Hey, Heero shouldn't we go eat lunch with the others 

now. That is why you came up here, right?"

Heero suddenly snapped back to the present. "Duo why did you call me

Hee-chan?"

Duo was taken aback by this question and totally unprepared for it. *Should

I tell him that it because I love him. I love him more than any one in my

life, and he is the only one who has survived my love so far. No, he would

probably laugh, or hit me, or worse.* "Because you are my best friend and I

care for you. I thought that was the Japanese way of showing affection. I

wanted you to know that I appreciated you worrying?" *Well, that's the 

truth but not the whole truth.*

"Oh."

'Though I know I'll never lose affection

For people and things that went before,

I know I'll often stop and think about them,

In my life I'll love you more.'

Duo never thought one little word could have hurt him so much. With that 

one word Heero had gotten up and headed for the door. "Are you coming down for

lunch?"

Duo looked at the other boy with confused eyes. "Yeah." *What did I do

wrong? Why is he so cold all of a sudden? It can't be what I hope it is, 

can it?* "Heero did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Yes I did I can tell, you're in your "Perfect Soldier", no one get near 

me, mode. Whatever I said to upset you I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you or

upset you by what I said. I was just answering your question."

"I know, and I know you never lie, but. . . ." *But what? Should you tell

him you were hoping he thought of you as more than a friend? No! That is 

not an option*

"But what Heero?"

"But nothing, let's go eat."

Duo moved in front of the door blocking Heero's way before Heero had time 

to think. "We aren't going anywhere until you tell me what is wrong with you.

But what Heero?" Duo's eyes burned into Heero's going from violet to deep

purple.

Heero just stared back for a minute. He knew he could get past Duo, there

would be a bit of a struggle, but not one Heero couldn't win. Heero finally

sighed and quietly, but loud enough for Duo to hear, "I thought you were

going to say something other than what you said, something more."

'In my life I'll love you more.'

Duo couldn't believe his eye and ears. There was Heero Yuy, the Perfect

Soldier, standing staring at his feet and mumbling that he thought Duo was

going to tell him more. *I can't believe this. What will he do when I tell

him?* "Heero, there is more."

Heero's head snapped up and he stared in to those deep purple pools. *He

can't mean it*

Duo swallowed and looked in to those cobalt eyes he so loved. "I love you."

Heero just stared with his mouth open. "What?"

Duo would have laughed at the choked noise that came out of Heero's mouth 

if this moment didn't scare him so. "I said I love you, Heero. I love you more

than anyone, anything. You are the only person I have loved that has stayed

alive long enough for me to tell. I . . . ."

All his other words were cute off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around

his body and hugging him tight. "I love you too, Duo," Heero said as his

lips met Duo's and they gently kissed.

Duo smiled up at Heero. "Now we can join the others in the kitchen for

lunch."

The End


End file.
